Large scale commercial entities engage in partnerships with suppliers, customers, and others. B2B networks and applications enable such entities to communicate and perform transactions with their partners electronically to support scalability, reliability, and reduce costs. Considerable effort is required, however, to implement and maintain B2B partnerships with a large number of partners.